


Drabbles and One Shots - Post-ETTR

by cheers_mrhiddleston



Series: The Hiddleston Twins [4]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor AU, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheers_mrhiddleston/pseuds/cheers_mrhiddleston
Summary: Drabbles and one shots that take place either concurrently with later chapters of Exceptions to the Rules, or post-finale. Fluff, smut, and general musings that are either too short for chapters or don't serve the main plots.





	1. Too Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: The temperature has dropped and Thomas doesn’t want to leave bed.
> 
> Originally published on Tumblr, check out the fic and more about the twins at the-hiddleston-twins.tumblr.com  
> By Madison (cheers-mrhiddleston.tumblr.com) and Christine (teacuphiddlesfics.tumblr.com)

## Too Cold

It was too cold, Thomas decided. No one in their right mind would leave the house, better yet, their bed. And that’s exactly where Thomas planned on spending his day. Pressed up against the warm body of -

“Where do you think you’re going?” Thomas mumbled as he peeked an eye open to find the wiggling Amanda trying to slip from the bed.

She rolled her eyes as she slapped his hand away. “Work. Which you also have today.”

“Nope.”

“No?” She raised an eyebrow.

He turned, grabbing her pillow and digging his face into the warmth she left behind. “No.”

“Last time I checked you have an empire to run.”

“I hire trustworthy people to do that for me.”

Amanda chuckled and leaned over to kiss the back of his neck. The moment she was close, however, Thomas grabbed and pulled her down beside him. She giggled as she was quickly pressed up against him, Thomas’s nose in her hair.

“There, much better.”

Amanda wiggled. “I can’t stay in bed with you all day. I’m working with your brother today.”

“He’ll survive.” He tightened his hold. “Keep me warm, baby.”

She offered a few more half hearted protests before happily snuggling against him. The sheets were tugged back over them and Amanda knew they wouldn’t be making an appearance outside of the bedroom anytime soon.

“You know,” his lips brushed along her neck as they travelled up to her ear, nipping it gently. “There are other ways to keep warm too.”

“Mmmm, is that so?”

“So many ways.”

“Guess we should try them all.” A moan left her lips. “To keep warm and all.”

“It’s our duty.” The hand around her waist moved to cup her breast.

Amanda gasped as his thumb circled her hardening nipple. “You’re right.”

“I always am.”


	2. Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas realizes just how much stuff his little brat leaves in the bathroom.

## Brat

He loved her. He did. He had made that perfectly clear - in his own way, anyways. But she understood, and that was what mattered. **  
**

What he didn’t understand, however, was what happened to his bathroom.

“What the hell is all this bloody stuff?” Thomas pulled a face as he looked over the bottles, the creams, the makeup brushes that took over the the counter. “How many lipsticks does she need?”

And they were all red, as far as he was concerned. She was one person. How many did she need?

“What baby?” Amanda murmured tiredly as she came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning against his back. “Mmmm you’re a good pillow.”

“That all you like?”

“There might be other things.” She snuggled closer to his back. “You smell good too.”

“I’ll take it.” He tugged on her arms until she’s pulled around to his front. “Thought I told you to stay in bed.”

“Sorry sir, was that an order?” She gave him a sweet, innocent smile. Innocent his ass, he fought an eye roll. The little brat knew exactly what she was doing. “Will you have to punish me now?”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He caressed her jaw, tilting her chin up. “You’d like me to turn you over the counter and make that sweet ass of yours bright red.”

Her breathing hitched, her eyes darkening in lust. “If you think I deserve it.”

“I think you’d like that a little too much.” Thomas reached down, grabbing her ass and pulling her flush against him.

Amanda bit her lip. “Is that so wrong?”

“When I have a meeting in less than an hour, yes. Are you trying to make me late, darling?”

“Never, sir.”

But there was that twinkle in her eye that made him chuckle. “Oh my little brat, what am I going to do with you?”

“Many, many things I hope.”

“Jesus, Manda.” He grabbed the back of her neck. “I really can’t be late today.”

Her dark fingers curled into his pressed white shirt. “Not even a little late? You are the boss, after all.”

Thomas’ fingers tangled in her hair and he tugged. “Are you trying to top from the bottom, sweet girl. We’ve talked about that. I do remember that lesson quite vividly, don’t you? These lovely wrists,” he took hold of both wrists with his other hand. “Tied to the bed. Your body spread out for me. But remind me, Manda, did I let you come?”

She shivered. “No sir.”

“That’s right. I didn’t.” He backed her up until she hit the counter and in one swift movement, he had her sitting on top. He pushed between her legs with ease as he reached down under his shirt she had put on, feeling her bare and waiting for him.

“Thomas…” she breathed out as his thumb rubbed her clit.

He watched her eyes squeezed shut, as her lips parted and the moans came out short and sweet as he played with her. As he slid a finger inside of her, she whimpered and leaned her forehead against is chest. He was quick with her, waiting until she was just on the brink until he pulled away. Amanda was left panting on the counter, her eyes begging as she watched him.

“No playing with yourself, baby. No touching yourself.” Thomas cupped her. “This is mine, and you don’t get to come until I tell you to.”

He kissed her only briefly to make his point before pulling away and nodding to the counter.

“Have you moved in without telling me?”

It took Amanda a moment to get her wits about her, frowning as she looked at the mess. “Oh. No. That’s not even a lot.”

“Not a lot?”

“There’s more at my apartment.”

“Do you even have a big enough place for all this? Why are they all red?” he lifted a lipstick.

“They’re not all red.” Amanda rolled her eyes. “That one is maroon.”

“It’s red.”

“It’s really not.”

“So you’re saying,” he listed another. “That this isn’t red.”

“It’s a bit more orange than red, but I can understand the confusion.”

“I’m sorry I even asked.”


	3. Domestic Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Amanda make a trip to the grocery store.

## Domestic Bliss

“What should we do for dinner?” Amanda opened the fridge, frowning when she found the bare minimum.

“Uhhhhh,” Thomas scratched the back of his neck. He knew the state of the kitchen, knew it was pointless as Amanda checked the shelves for something to salvage for dinner.

Turning, Amanda raised an eyebrow. “When was the last time you went shopping?”

“William usually does the shopping.” Thomas shrugged.

“He’s been in New York for the past week for work.”

“Like I said, William usually does the shopping.”

“Oh Thomas,” she tsked with a shake of her head. “What have you eaten when I haven’t been around?”

“Take out.”

“You do know how to cook though, don’t you?” Her head tilted to the side. “Though to be fair, I don’t recall you ever cooking.”

Thomas huffed. “I can cook. William just enjoys it far more than I do.”

“Oh really?”

“I made you a potato, woman,” He slid off the island stool. “It was delicious.”

Amanda struggled not to laugh. “Mhmm. Absolutely.”

“Are you making fun of my potato, darling?”

She mocked a gasp. “Would I do that, Thomas?”

His eyes narrowed playfully. “For a spanking, I think you would.”

She didn’t bother denying it as she turned back to the fridge. “We’re going to have to go shopping.”

“We could go out.” He suggested, shuddering at just the thought of cooking. He could, when he wanted to. He survived enough years on his own. But that had always been his brother’s forte.

Amanda, however, had other ideas. She turned to him, her eyes bright. “No let’s go grab some things and make dinner. Please?”

“You really want to spend the evening cooking when I could be making you scream, love?”

She was already bouncing on her feet. “Please?”

Those damn brown eyes. How could he deny her anything?

“Just remember that potatoes are my specialty,” he sighed heavily, grabbing his keys off the counter.

Amanda did laugh this time. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

* * *

“What do you think?”

Thomas raised an eyebrow as Amanda lifted two avocados. “They’re fine?”

“They need to be just right. Here, what do you think.” She shoved them both into his hands.

“Um.” He held them loosely. What the hell was he supposed to do with them?

“Well? What do you think?”

“What exactly am I supposed to do with them?”

Amanda sighed. “Honestly, Thomas, what would you do if William didn’t live with you?”

“We didn’t always live together.”

She shook her head and took the avocados back. “And I question how you survived.”

“Hey!” He swatted at her ass. “Careful, little girl.”

She just winked and sashayed to the next produce aisle.

“How much food do we exactly need for one meal?” He watched at the amount of food that was piling into the cart.

“William is gone for another three days. You’re in need of help.”

“I’m not completely hopeless, you know.”

She just sent him a look before grabbing hold of the cart and moving towards the meat section. Thomas chuckled as he watched her walk away, a sense of pleasure washing over him. He couldn’t remember the last time someone wanted to take care of him. Smiling to himself, he headed after her but collided with an oncoming cart.

“Sorry, love.” He flashed a smile at the cute redhead that had come around the corner.

“Oh, no worries.”

He winked before making his way over to Amanda, who looked far to serious as she looked at two different cuts of meat. “Before you ask, whatever you want, Manda.”

She nudged him in the ribs. “Go get us something sweet for after.”

He took her by the waist, pulling her close and brushing his lip across her ear. “I already have someone sweet. Oh. So. Sweet.”

Amanda held back a whimper as he nipped her ear before releasing her.

“Something sweet then?” He smirked.

“Mhmm.” she blinked.

He grinned as he slowly moved away, loving the way her cheeks flushed. It didn’t matter how much time had passed, he still loved knowing he could put that dazed look on her face.

* * *

“There you are.” Amanda wheeled the overflowing cart towards Thomas, raising an eyebrow when she saw him leaning against his own cart. “Have you been over here with the sweets the entire time?”

“Couldn’t decide.” Thomas’ eyebrows were furrowed.

She peeked into the cart and let out a giggle. There were three different cakes, nearly a dozen baked goods, and a package of gourmet hot chocolate. Her big bad drug lord was a bit of a chocolate fiend.

“So you decided we might as well get it all?”

“Well like you said, William is gone for another three days.” He shrugged. “We could run out.”

“Not sure that’s likely.” She grinned up at him. “How many people know you have a sweet tooth?”

Thomas scoffed. “I don’t.”

“You’re holding a package of double chocolate cookies, Thomas,” she laughed, taking the case from his hands and putting it in the cart. “Maybe you should start dealing in chocolate.”

He sighed dramatically. “I considered it. There’s a rare cocoa bean that could get quite the mint on the market.”

“You WOULD know that.”

“Unfortunately the profits weren’t quite what I was looking for.”

Shaking her head, she took him by the hand and tugged him away from the chocolate. “Come on my chocolate drug lord, I think you have enough.”

“I did see an exquisite looking -”

“I thought I was all the sweet you needed?”

His eyes dropped down her body. “Right you are, pet.”

“Good. Now come on. Before we wipe all of London clean of chocolate.”

Thomas pouted but took control of both carts, Amanda taking his arm as they headed towards the check out. It was so normal, so domestic of them. She never imagined that one day she would be in a grocery store with Thomas, shopping to make a simple meal.

“Everything alright, Manda?” He caught her eye as they stood in line.

She reached up to peck his lips. “Couldn’t be better.”

He caught her cheek before she could pull back, his thumb brushing across her skin. He didn’t have to say a word, didn’t have to even try to. She knew that look in his eyes, knew how he touched her when he wanted to express how he felt. That was all she needed.

“Love you too,” she whispered, kissing him again before they stepped forward and started unloading the carts. “But really, you are a chocolate fiend.”


	4. Penthouse Pairings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Amanda decide to have a staycation weekend while William is away, and while staying at their hotel, they find someone who shares a few of their interests.

Amanda held Thomas’s hand under the water in their bath, leaning back against him. Her head was resting against his shoulder, and she sighed in contentment. Thomas free hand played with her hair by her temple, unable to completely run his fingers through the bun she wore.

“My turn,” Thomas said, continuing the question game they were playing. “What’s something we haven’t done that you’d like to?”

“Sexually?”

“Yes.”

She bit her lip. “There are things we haven’t done?”

He chuckled, and she felt the vibrations in his chest run through her. “A few. For example, I’d rather like to fuck your ass until you can’t even remember your name.” His voice and his touch were so soft compared to the dirty words he said.

Amanda swallowed. “Noted.” She thought for a moment, wondering what else there could be. Thomas had introduced her to so much, she wasn’t sure there was anything else she could ask for.

Suddenly, she was hit with a memory of a lost night at school, and her grip on Thomas’s hand tightened.

“Well,” she started, nervously looking down to the bubbles on the water, diminishing the longer they sat in the bath. “Um… do you remember how, um, I once told you that I used to be with… with a few girls, in uni?”

She felt him inhale a breath, but nothing else changed. “I do remember, darling.” The low timbre in his voice touched something inside her. “You were exploring, hm?”

“I was. And, um, I really liked it. Being with men and other women.”

Thomas’s hand left her temple, slowly trailing down her neck, her collarbone, and finding her breast under the warm water. “You want to play with more women, baby?”

She thought about the question, what he was asking. “I… I think so. But it’s not —I love you, Thomas, and —“

“Darling,” he stopped her before she could ramble. “I know. Don’t worry about that. Remember our talk about monogamy, okay?” His finger lazily circled her nipple, feeling it get harder under his touch. “I think it’s a great idea if you wanted to explore your sexuality a bit more, baby. Anything that would make you happier.”

His words made her heart swell with love; he was so understanding and caring, it made her unable to think. She turned, arching her head up to look into his face. “You think so?”

“Absolutely, baby.”

She couldn’t help the smile that grew on her lips, struck by a sudden idea. “Maybe, maybe we could pick up another girl. Together. Like, like how you and William used to.”

God, he was so proud when she said things like that, growing more confident in her sexuality every day. “I think that’s an excellent idea, Amanda. Someone for both of us to play with. Whenever you want to do that, or you find someone who may be interested, just say the word, alright?” He gave her a tender kiss on her forehead, and she blushed at his touch. He sighed, seeing her eyes full of so much love. “Not to get off topic, love, but I have a surprise for you.”

Her brows raised on her forehead. “You do?”

“I do.” He cupped her cheek, holding her closer. “When William leaves for New York next week, I got us a place at a hotel downtown. Just for the weekend. But something fun for the two of us, so I can spoil you.”

Her mouth fell open in shock. “A place, meaning…”

“A two story penthouse. Nothing too flashy, though. One of them came with a butler, but I didn’t think we needed that.” He smirked.

She laughed in surprise, shaking her head. “You’re too much.”

Thomas wrapped his arms around her small frame. “You love it.”

“I do.” She gave him a peck to his lips. “Thank you, Thomas. I’m so excited.”

He knew she would be. He held her closer, kissing her again, thoughts of everything the two of them shared filling his head.

Thomas and Amanda sat at the hotel bar, Thomas’s hand resting on the small of her back as he ordered her a cosmo and a whiskey for himself.

She couldn’t help but smile. She loved when he took her fancy places, whether it be hotels, restaurants, or expensive shops. When he spoiled her, showered her with new things, it was his way of showing her how much she meant to him. Even on a staycation such as this, Thomas pulled out all the stops. He really was a romantic at heart.

The hotel was so nice, she couldn’t help but look around to study in depth, since she hadn’t taken the opportunity when they checked in. Their penthouse was gorgeous, too, with a terrace overlooking the lights of London, and a big, white bed that she was sure they’d get to know very well later on in the evening. And probably a few other surfaces too.

Just as the bartender set down their drinks, Thomas’s phone rang in his jacket pocket.

He sighed when he stared at the screen, and considered for a long moment before turning to Amanda. “It’s Preston, darling. He should know not to call unless –”

“Go,” she said without question, touching his arm to reassure him. “He won’t stop calling until you answer. I’ll be here.” She bit her lip with a knowing look. “Waiting for you.”

He huffed out a sigh of relief, gave her a kiss to the forehead, and strutted off to the lobby to answer the phone.

Amanda merely shook her head and grabbed her cosmo. The perils of dating a drug lord, she supposed.

Just as she was about to pull out her own phone - check her emails, scroll pinterest to kill time - when the seat next to her was filled.

“Drinking alone?” said a soft voice, and Amanda turned her head to find its source.

A tall, sleek woman was sitting next to her, with long, perfectly waved black hair the color of ink running down her shoulders. A navy dress highlighted the accents of her body, and her copper skin seemed to glow even in the dimly lit bar. Dark, nearly black eyes were watching Amanda, and her manicured hand came up to fiddle with her silver necklace.

She was gorgeous.

Amanda swallowed, and offered the woman a nervous smile. She suddenly felt underdressed in her presence, even though she wore a simple black dress that hit her just above the knees. Her favorite date night dress, since Thomas hardly ever had to do much to get her out of it.

“At the moment, yes,” she answered truthfully, angling her body towards the woman and crossing her legs. “My boyfriend’s taking a call.”

“Ah.” Her dark eyebrows quirked up, and she smiled. “His loss.”

Amanda felt herself blush, but didn’t respond.

She turned towards the bartender, and asked for a martini, and within a split second it was in her hand. “Now you’re not alone, at least until he’s back.”

“That’s kind of you,” Amanda said, and quickly gave the woman a once over, trying to understand her intentions.

She stuck her hand out, offering it to Amanda. “I’m Janeen, by the way.”

Amanda gave hers in return. “Amanda.” When their hands separated, she wondered if she imagined the way Janeen’s touch had lingered a moment longer than necessary. “What brings you to London?”

“A wedding, actually.” Janeen gestured across her body, showing off her dress. “I just left the reception. Awfully boring people, if you ask me. I might have been the first to leave.” She sipped the martini. “Perks of booking a room in the same hotel, I can always give the ‘I’m just popping up to my room’ excuse.”

Amanda chuckled and sipped her own drink. “I suppose that’s not a bad idea.”

“That’s what I thought. I’ve got it through the weekend, too, in case I want to wander. I haven’t been here in months.” She answered Amanda’s next question before she asked. “I work in Copenhagen, but London’s my first home.” Another sip. “And you? Visiting?”

She shook her head, setting her drink down. “Just a sort of… weekend to ourselves. We don’t live too far but, you know. Something different.”

“Sometimes different can be fun, can’t it?” Janeen asked, and Amanda recognized the look that gleamed in her eyes. She saw it often in Thomas’s, and that very thought warranted a large sip of the cosmo.

She’d be lying to herself is she wasn’t considering the conversation she and Thomas had had the previous week. About exploring, trying new things. Amanda had suggested the idea of picking up another woman without any thought to the probability of that actually happening. Yet here was a prime opportunity: a beautiful, young woman flirting with Amanda, and who didn’t seem at all phased by the prospect of a boyfriend in the mix. And Amanda would be lying to herself even more if she said she didn’t want her - want to touch her, want to pull her silky hair, want to kiss her. Want to hear her moan as Thomas fucked her.

A hand touched her arm, and Amanda’s heart skipped when she looked up to find Thomas had returned. He always did have perfect timing.

“All’s well, darling,” he said and kissed her temple. “Taken care of.” As he went to grab his glass of whiskey, he noticed Janeen in a way he hadn’t as he had walked back to Amanda.

She certainly was beautiful, with glowing skin and thick black hair. She held her martini glass with practiced poise, and her legs were crossed like Amanda’s. Thomas noticed the way the two women were turned towards each other, the skin of their calves only touching a fraction. He’d just interrupted flirting, he suddenly realized.

A smirk grew on his face. “Who is this, Manda?”

Amanda cleared her throat, meeting Janeen’s dark eyes. “Thomas, this is Janeen. She’s staying for the weekend, like us.” She tried to smile cheerfully. “Janeen, this is my boyfriend, Thomas.”

Janeen once again held her hand out, and Thomas gently took it, raising it to his lips and pressing a quick kiss to the back of her hand. The action was meant to send a message to both women, and he would find out if it worked soon enough. “A pleasure, Janeen.”

“Pleasure’s all mine, Thomas,” she retorted back, and she made no effort to hide the obvious once over she gave him, taking in his immaculate suit and handsome face.

Message received on that end.

Sensing Amanda’s hesitation, he stroked her arm with his thumb. “I certainly didn’t mean to interrupt —“

“Oh you certainly didn’t,” Janeen insisted, setting her drink on the bar. “Amanda was waiting for you, anyway. And she was just telling me you’re having a little getaway this weekend.”

Thomas chuckled. It had been a long while since he had flirted with someone other than Amanda, but he still had his tricks. “Not too much of a getaway, really. Just something different. Something fun.”

“I just said that! Didn’t I, Amanda?” Janeen said, her smile lighting up her face, apples of her cheeks proudly highlighted.

Amanda giggled nervously. “You did, Janeen.”

“How funny,” Thomas said, and he gave Janeen the same sort of once over she had given him, and he knew she watched him do so. “Seems we’re on the same page.”

She didn’t say anything to that, but shook her head slightly, making the waves of her hair bounce.

Amanda’s heart ticked a beat faster. She knew Thomas was waiting for her to somehow tell him this was okay, that she wanted this woman in their bed. They hadn’t had time to work this part out, some sort of code phrase or gesture to indicate a choice had been made. Hell, up until ten minutes ago, Amanda certainly never expected a choice to be made in the first place.

“I, uh, I know you must be tired after the reception,” Amanda started, putting on her best smile for when she wanted someone to listen to her. “But, maybe if you’d like to come up, for a night cap. It might help to rest and maybe take your shoes off for a bit.” Dear god, she hoped she phrased that correctly. Thomas gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Janeen’s face told her that she indeed phrased it right. Her black eyes flicked between her face and Thomas’s, and she stood, graceful on her high heels. “I think you’re right, Amanda.” She smirked up at Thomas too. “I’d love a night cap.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Thomas purred, coaxing amanda off the bar stool. She too stood, and found herself nearly the same height as Janeen. The proximity of the sleek, catlike woman made her both aroused and cautious. But she didn’t deny she wanted her.

Thomas led the two of them across the lobby, his arm wrapped around Amanda’s waist as Janeen followed on his right. Down a smaller hallway where they had come from earlier, Thomas tapped a card to a scanner, and lift doors opened.

Janeen didn’t outwardly appear confused, and when the doors closed them in, she asked, “A penthouse?”

Amanda smiled, feeling both shy and excited. “One of the ones here, yes.”

She looked impressed. “Sounds like a very enjoyable weekend.”

Thomas hummed, and his free hand came up to caress Amanda’s jaw, lightly easing her worries. “My Manda deserves only the best.” His thumb casually ran over her lips, and acting on impulse, she gave it a quick peck.

Thomas was aware of Janeen watching them, and knew at this point, all of their minds were made up. The private lift would soon drop them into the sitting room of their suite, and once in a place for themselves, perhaps they could speak more plainly.

Janeen smirked just before the doors opened. “And I’m sure she gets it.”

Oh, he liked her.

Janeen exited first, taking in the large, grand room around her. Amanda had done the same thing when she had first seen it, it was just so much to take in.

In the sitting room, Thomas cleared his throat. “About that night cap, Janeen. I’m not sure I’ve a martini handy, but I’ve had them bring up some bottles of wine.”

“Do you drink red?” Amanda asked, wanting to play her own part of hostess.

The woman grinned. “Only red.”

“Then I’ll see to that. In the meantime, please, sit.” As she did so, Thomas pulled Amanda to him, and kissed her forehead. He raised his brows, silently asking her if she was still comfortable with the evening.

Knowing immediately the response he was looking for, Amanda nodded. “Two glasses, Thomas.” She even went so far as to throw him a wink before he slipped off into the next room.

She turned, and found Janeen sitting comfortably on the loveseat, watching her movements. Her navy dress had ridden up on her thighs, and the v-neck seemed a little lower than it had at the bar.

“He’s very handsome, Thomas,” she said, patting the cushion next to her. “How long have you been together?”

Amanda sat down, crossing her ankles to not show too much in her dress. A silly thought, she realized, but oh well. “It’s complicated, but in total, about a year.” She couldn’t hide the hint of pride in her voice. “He’s fantastic.”

“So he seems.” Janeen cocked her head, studying Amanda. “As do you, Amanda.”

Before she could respond, Thomas came back in, carrying two wine glasses in one hand and a glass of whiskey in the other. Handing the glasses to the women, he sat on the nearby chair facing them, and met Janeen’s dark eyes as she took a sip.

“How is it?”

“Exceptional.” She even licked her lips, and Thomas inhaled sharply.

He tapped his fingers along the glass, and cast a quick glance at Amanda before saying, “Well, I’m sure you’ve surmised why you’re here.”

She grinned again. “Of course. You two want to fuck me.” She flipped her head to catch Amanda’s gaze, silky hair flowing with the movement. “And, of course, I want to fuck you two as well.”

The corner of Thomas’s lip turned up. “I’m very pleased to hear that, Janeen.” He saw Amanda biting her lip. “And you, Manda? Is that what you want?”

Amanda found herself nodding, unable to break Janeen’s gaze. “It is. I want you.”

Janeen put her glass down and touched Amanda’s thigh, and Amanda jolted closer to her at the touch. “I’m up for most everything,” she admitted before turning back to Thomas. “But forgive me, it’s been a while since I’ve been with a man.”

He chuckled and sipped his whiskey. “Whatever you’re comfortable with, Janeen.”

“Good.” Her And Amanda’s eyes met again, and Amanda felt her body being pulled to hers. Janeen leaned forward more, and quietly asked, “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Amanda breathed, and before she could decide to make the first move, Janeen’s lips were on hers.

She tasted like the wine, and she lips were so full, so soft. So different from either of the twins. Kissing women was always different for Amanda: a bit more familiar, more understanding, at least at first. Her mouth was warm, and Amanda offered her tongue, and Janeen met it with her own.

Amanda’s hand came up to cup Janeen’s cheek, and the other grabbing her waist. She balanced on her knees as they explored each other’s mouths, and Amanda felt her sex grow wet as each second passed.

Thomas watched the two women, their hands grasps for each other, their mouths open around the others tongue. He heard Amanda moan, and the sight began to make his cock pay attention. They were both so beautiful, they almost blended together, and he couldn’t help but notice how happy Amanda looked kissing her.

It made him proud, more than anything. That she trusted him enough to let him join while she explored her sexuality.

But at the moment, as Amanda and Janeen fell back onto the couch, and Amanda lay on top of her, he was truthfully desperately turned on.

Amanda cupped Janeen’s breast as her hands ran up Amanda’s thighs, finding her ass underher thin dress. She squeezed, long fingernails digging into the skin, and it made Amanda moan again and lean back into the touch.

Thomas wondered if it might be too soon for him to unzip his trousers and thoroughly enjoy the show before him, or if he ought to wait his turn when the women’s attention fell on him. But when the straps of Amanda’s dress fell, and her breast was exposed, he figured he might as well make the most out of the scene.

Amanda moved her lips to Janeen’s neck and tugged at the neck of her dress, finding her breast. She massaged it, pinched the nipple, as Janeen moaned and bucked her hips up. Janeen pulled at the hem of Amanda’s dress, making it bunch around her waist and exposing her bare ass, and then pushed up her own dress as well. She brought her hands back to Amanda’s thighs, and carefully slipped her fingers between them, finding her wet folds.

The touch made Amanda moan, her eyes fluttering open as she pressed a lazy kiss to Janeen’s neck. Her fingers slid over Amanda’s pussy, gently exploring, and Amanda brought her hips down a bit to encourage her further.

Her hazy eyes found Thomas, leaning back in his chair like a king. His hand was lazily stroking his long, hard cock, and his eyes were fixed on the movements of Janeen’s hand. But he felt Amanda’s gaze on him, and his eyes met hers, the lust in both of their gazes heavy. He gave himself one long stroke, and let out an approving moan that made Amanda even wetter.

They played for a minute more, Janeen’s fingers finding a rhythm that made Amanda’s knees weak. They kissed again as her touch found her clit, and Amanda gasped into her mouth.

Thomas’s thumb ran around the head of his cock, aching for something more than his hand. A thought came to his head, and he let out a breath before voicing it.

“Manda,” he said, voice laden with lust. The two women broke apart, Janeen’s fingers not stopping, but they met Thomas’s gaze with a curious look. He continued, “wouldn’t you like to taste her?”

Amanda and Janeen smiled at the idea, and when their eyes met, Amanda giggled. “Can I?”

“Abso-bloody-lutely,” Janeen responded, and after a quick kiss, Amanda was slipping back down the love seat to her spread legs.

Amanda’s heart was loud in her head, and her pussy throbbed from the lack of stimulation from Janeen. But god was she excited, turned on, and happy. She eyed Janeen’s pussy, and she was certainly glad both of them had independently decided to forego bra and panties, even if it had only saved a few seconds. Janeen was already so wet, and Amanda licked her lips. It had been years since she had tasted another woman, but after having William’s tongue work magic on her for a year, she knew a few tricks she could try out tonight.

Angling her head perfectly with Janeen, she blew a stream of cool air on her glistening clit, and Janeen moaned, reaching to grab her own breast. Smiling to herself, Amanda brought her lips to Janeen, giving her a chaste kiss right above her clit, before giving her a quick lick. She moaned again, and Amanda slid her tongue slowly all the way along her pussy, up and down, using the tip of it to circle her clit every few strokes.

It made Janeen’s back arch off the bed, and she pinched her nipple. As Amanda worked her, Janeen’s gaze met Thomas’s, and he was torn between watching his girl eat her out, or watch her reactions on her expressive face. When Janeen bit her lip and moaned, he decided to watch her, and the pace of his strokes grew quicker on his cock.

But when Amanda sucked her clit, and Janeen cried out, Thomas decided it was time for a bit more.

He stood, not stopping the way he worked his cock, and Janeen’s black eyes followed him, daring him to step closer. He did, coming to stand in front of her, and finding that the angle of her head against the arm rest was just perfect enough for him to bring his cock to her lips.

“Open your mouth, baby,” he coaxed, offering her himself. She gave him a mischievous look, and opened her mouth wide, sticking her tongue out. “Good girl.”

As soon as he was in her mouth, Janeen took over, wrapping her lips around him and bobbing her head, her tongue swirling around the sensitive tip. She moaned, and the vibrations of the sound around him made Thomas hiss. She was a natural, nearly as good as Amanda was. He noticed her rocking her hips on Amanda’s tongue, trying to work herself to climax as Amanda slipped a few fingers inside her and lapped at her clit.

Janeen’s mouth was sinful, Thomas thought, as she pulled him deeper towards the back of her throat. His hand went to her hair, which felt as silky as it looked, and pulled her head closer.

After a minute, Janeen’s moans grew quicker, louder, and Thomas realized she must be close to orgasm. Amanda noticed too, because she sucked harder on Janeen’s clit, and worked her fingers inside her.

A moment later, her legs shook, and her eyes squeezed shut as she gasped, her climax overtaking her. Amanda slowed her tongue, giving her casual licks as she came down from the high, and when her walls relaxed around her fingers inside her, she pulled them out and found them slick with her juices.

Thomas slid his cock from her mouth, and Janeen looked up at him with a look that was both satisfied, but disappointed that he was no longer fucking her mouth. Her certainly had more plans in store for this one as their night went on.

Amanda pulled herself back to Janeen, who eagerly held her hands out to receive her. Playing softly with her nipples, Amanda let herself get carried away in the kiss that followed.

Thomas watched for only a moment before he remembered the task at hand. “Darlings, should we take this to the bed?”

Breaking the kiss, Amanda nodded, their eyes never leaving each other. Janeen reached up for one more kiss, and Thomas wondered if he’d be able to move them from the loveseat.

He held out his hand and Amanda begrudgingly took it, climbing off the loveseat and balancing on her heels she still wore. Her dress fell off her hips and on to the ground, and Thomas wrapped his hand around her bare waist and offered his other hand to Janeen, who took it with a longing look at both of them.

“Bedroom’s upstairs,” he said, nodding towards the staircase down the hall. Amanda’s hands were running over his chest, unbuttoning the top of his shirt.

Janeen looked impressed. “An upstairs, to a penthouse.” She shook her head. “Alright then.” Whipping her head around, she started off towards the stairs, heels clacking on the wood floors. Thomas and Amanda followed a step behind, and when they reached the bedroom, Janeen let out a chuckle. “This will definitely work.”

“I should hope so,” Thomas smirked, eyeing Amanda looking up at him with such love. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Janeen slipping out of her dress, but his attention was solely on his girl. He bent down to kiss her, and tugged on the ends of her curled hair. God, he loved her, loved what they did together, how much they trusted each other. He still didn’t find it easy to say such things out loud, but he knew Amanda knew, because nights like these were evidence of it.

He couldn’t bring himself to stop kissing her, though he was aware of the other woman waiting for them. He let out a thoughtful moan into her mouth, and broke the kiss with a great effort. “We’re not being good hosts, baby, ignoring our guest.”

Amanda sighed, knowing he was right, and finished undoing his shirt for him. “I want you, sir.”

“I know, sweet girl. You’ll have me, I promise.” He shrugged his shirt off, and turned his view to the bed, where a very naked Janeen was lounging on the pillows, watching them. He couldn’t help raking his eyes over her, her nipples hard and her tan cheeks blushed. “Go lie down with Janeen, Alright?”

Amanda happily complied, slipping her heels off and climbing on the white bed. Thomas stepped out of his trousers and shoes, making all three people in the room finally naked. He stood at the front of the bed, planning out exactly what he wanted to do with the girls, and a million different ideas came to mind, each of them better than the last.

He joined them on the bed, and reached for Amanda, spreading her legs wide and bending down to kiss her again. Janeen watched, and brought her fingers to play with herself as the couple kissed and Thomas played with her tits.

In a practiced move, Thomas easily entered amanda, her pussy wet and always ready for him. She felt so fucking good around him, and as he began thrusting into her, he brought her legs up to his shoulders, and she gripped the sheets at the deeper angle.

Janeen stopped her playing and crawled to lie next to amanda, watching her face as Thomas fucked her. Her hands ran over her torso, and she cupped her tits, pinching her brown nipples between her fingers. Amanda turned his head towards her, moaning each time Thomas thrusted inside her and bringing her hands up above her head to rest on the pillows. Janeen’s black eyes found hers, and with a smirk, she slipped her head down to Amanda’s tits, taking one into her mouth.

Thomas quickened his pace and Janeen sucked her tit, filling Amanda with pleasure so intense she couldn’t stop her gasps and little begs for more. When Janeen bit down on her sensitive skin, her hand shot to Janeen’s hair, and pulled, but she didn’t let up. Janeen moaned, moving to the other breast just as Thomas’s cock hit Amanda’s g-spot, and her eyes were wide with how full she felt.

Just a few thrusts to her g-spot and Amanda could feel herself getting closer to the edge, and she begged Thomas for more in a desperate whine.

He thrived off her begging, and did as she asked, hitting her just where she liked and knowing it would only be moments before she came around him. He watched Janeen play with her tits, and he loved how satisfied and lustful Amanda looked under them.

Just as he guessed, with a mangled cry of “Yes, yes, fuck, Thomas!” Amanda came quickly, her pussy clenching around his cock as tightly as it could, and her legs on his shoulders shaking. Janeen didn’t stop her work on her breasts, still sucking and biting her nipples throughout the orgasm. Thomas slowed as Amanda came back down from the high, and she caught her breath only as he finally pulled out. He wanted nothing more than to come inside her, but he knew he needed to wait to satisfy their guest before he took a moment to recuperate.

The image of the women before him, wrapped around each other in bliss, filled him with a sudden urge, and he grabbed at Janeen’s silky locks and pulled her off amanda, rolling her into her back on the bed.

She looked up at him and bit her lip, preemptively spreading her legs. “Is it my turn, Thomas?” Her voice was filled with want, as if she’d do anything to have Thomas inside her, to come again. Maybe she would, Thomas thought, but perhaps they could test that later.

Thomas’s hand found his cock and stroked, wet with Amanda’s juices. He cast a glance at Amanda, making sure this was what they both wanted, and with the smallest nod from her, he knew he had the go-head he needed.

He looked back down at Janeen, saw plainly how hungry she was for his cock. He wanted to see how she reacted to being full of him, at his mercy. His voice was gravely as he said “I think it is. You want my cock, Janeen?”

“God I do,” she breathed with a soft whine. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Oh you know just what to say, darling.” He moved to between her legs, and his hands pulled her hips closer to him, his cock resting just above her clit. The touch made her gasp, and she braced herself for him to enter her.

Unlike Amanda, he was slow as he entered Janeen’s pussy, which was just as wet but even tighter than Amanda had been. Her eyes squeezed shut, but she never looked in pain, and he inched his way in at a pace that he knew wouldn’t hurt. Blindly, she reached for Amanda’s hand, and when Thomas was halfway inside her, he was struck with a sudden idea.

“Manda,” he said, not stopping his movements. “Sit on her face.”

“What?”

“Come sit on her face,” he repeated, a grin growing as Amanda’s eyes widened. Janeen opened her eyes and copied his smirk, turning to Amanda as Thomas became fully seated inside her. He asked her quickly, “you alright?”

“Perfect,” she breathed, though she wasn’t looking at him. “Come on Amanda. You can ride my tongue, baby.”

Amanda had never loved being on top, with riding the twins in their office chairs being the exception, but the thought of Janeen’s tongue under her was enough to make her already sensitive clit throb with want. Without a word and still holding Janeen’s hand, she set herself upright and put her thighs on either side of her head, facing Thomas.

Janeen gave her a tentative lick, and Amanda had to keep from shaking. Across Janeen’s body, she met Thomas’s blue eyes as he pulled out of Janeen and thrusted back, testing what she wanted to take.

In response, she explored Amanda’s pussy more, her hands coming to grab her thighs and pull her down closer. Her lips wrapped around her clit as Thomas found his pace.

Thomas kept Amanda’s gaze as he fucked Janeen, the sounds of their skin hitting filling the room along with Amanda’s moans. His thumb found her clit and pressed, rubbing it in circles to add to her pleasure. Janeen’s body shook each time he thrusted into her, but she never let up her tongue on Amanda’s pussy.

Amanda felt Janeen’s tongue press against her entrance, and she pulled her down so the tip entered her just a bit Amanda found herself lightly bouncing her hips, letting Janeen fuck her with her tongue.

Thomas watched the whole thing, gauged Amanda’s reactions, heard her moans, watched her each up and grab her own breast as the pleasure began to overtake her. He fucked Janeen harder, lifting her hips to give him a deeper angle, and his cock slid so perfectly into her that all three of them moaned with shared pleasure.

He felt Janeen reach her orgasm quickly, stroking her clit with an intensity that one of her knees almost buckled next to him. As she let out a jagged cry, he felt his cock suddenly grow wetter, and realized Janeen has gushed all over him. And oh Christ, it felt good.

He didn’t stop his thrusts. “Janeen,” he said, his cock slipping so easily into her with her cum. “I’m gonna come inside you.”

She took enough of a break from Amanda to moan a response of “Do it,” and so not to disappoint her, her fucked her with a fury until for only a moment before he came, growling as he filled her pussy. It made her so fucking wet, and it filled him with an ache as he pulled out, needing to catch his breath after such a powerful climax.

Just then, Amanda cried out, her back arching and almost falling back onto the pillows behind her as another orgasm consumed her, Janeen’s tongue on her becoming nearly too much. She leaned back on her hands, needing the stimulation to stop for only a moment and control her breathing.

The three of them took each other in, all still overcome with the intensity of the pleasure they shared and the want they had for each other. Amanda fell onto her back, needing to lie down on the bed, and Thomas sat back on his knees.

After a minute, Janeen sat up, wanting to lean against the pillows. She couldn’t help it; she giggled, looking between the two of them.

“Well,” she said, with the same confident voice she had had when she first entered the penthouse. “Anyone want to join me for a shower?”

Thomas sat on the terrace and smoked his cigarette as the sun lit up the London morning. His stomach growled, and he thought about ordering room service.

It had been two in the morning before they had finally all gone to bed, eventually deciding no more fun could be had while they were all so tired. He’d slept between the two women, and when he’d woken up about an hour ago, he’d had to carefully slip out of the bed without disturbing them.

God the cigarette felt good.

The terrace door opened, and he turned around in his seat to see Amanda come outside, wearing only a sheer robe she had bought a while back for trips like this. Without a word, she joined him on his lap, and he flicked the nearly finished cigarette away so he could hold her.

“Good morning, my sweet girl,” he said, noticing a few marks on her neck where he and Janeen had bitten her. “How are you feeling?”

Amanda bit her lip but couldn’t stop her smile from growing. “Really, really good, baby.”

“Good. That makes me incredibly happy, darling.” He brushed a hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. “Did you like it? Being with another woman again?”

She nodded. “I did. I really did, Thomas. I think in school, i told myself I shouldn’t like it. But with you…” she looked at him in utter devotion. “Thank you, for letting me explore. And doing it with me.”

“Of course, Amanda.” He found her wide brown eyes. “I’m really proud that you trusted me enough to tell me you wanted this, that you wanted me included.” He was completely sincere; he wanted her happy more than anything. “And just know, should you ever want to explore, without me there, you know I’d be more than happy if you did. And I’d even help you set it up if you needed me to.”

He could swear Amanda’s eyes suddenly welled up with tears. “You’re too good to me, Thomas. I love you so much it hurts.”

Thomas cupped her chin, running his thumb along her bottom lip. “I’d do anything for you, you know. Don’t forget that.”

“Never.” She sniffed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. “And, speaking of that…” she cleared her throat. “Janeen mentioned she was.. staying the weekend. Maybe, maybe we could suggest that she stay here. In our room. Before we all leave.”

He should’ve guessed she’d ask for such a thing. “Oh sweet girl. How long have you been wanting to ask?”

She blushed scarlet. “Since we first kissed last night.”

“Minx,” he teased. “Of course we can do that, baby. So long as she wants to.”

Amanda couldn’t contain her smile, and she kissed him, digging her fingers into his hair. He smiled against her lips, and ran his hands up her back. He thought about untying the flimsy robe and quickly taking her on the outdoor table, but they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

They broke apart and found Janeen standing by the terrace door, navy dress back on and shoes in her hand. She smiled nervously.

“I, uh, I can take off now. But I didn’t want to leave without thanking you.” Her free hand fiddled with the silver necklace she still wore. “And telling you two what a bloody fantastic night I had.” Her smile turned sad. “But I won’t overstay my welcome.”

Amanda shot out of Thomas’s lap, stepping up to her. “No, Janeen.” She reached out, wanting to grab her hand, and hesitantly Janeen gave it. “We were actually, um, wondering if you wanted to stay. For the weekend. Here.”

Her black eyes grew wide, and she coughed out a nervous laugh. “No, really. You don’t have to say, I’m okay with going, I promise.”

“We want you to stay, Janeen,” Amanda said, looking to Thomas for reassurance.

He sighed. “We do, darling. But only if you’d like to, we won’t force you. I can call the desk and have them bring your things up, order us all some breakfast. Or you can go.” He raised his brows. “Just the same, either way, we both had a fantastic night as well.”

She still looked unsure, and Amanda grasped her hand with both of hers. “Please, Janeen. Stay.”

Janeen was quiet for a moment, searching both of their faces for insincerity. Finding none, she scoffed, shrugging her shoulders with a smile. “O-okay. Okay, I’ll stay.”

Amanda nearly bounced up and down at the news, but instead kissed her quickly, and turned to Thomas was a grin of pure success.

She was so beautiful. Both of them were, and he smiled at the turn of events. Whatever made her happy, made him ten times happier. And this was perhaps the happiest he had been in years. He didn’t want it to end, of that he was sure.


End file.
